Tril Empire
Summary The Tril Empire is quite possible be an anomaly in europe, its government came into being from overpopulation, and natural instability of the past. Now while the empire administration forming into being fixed many problems of the past however due to stress from the population and various administrative mismanagement the empire has stagnated a bit in technology and become quite possibly one of the most depressing places to live in the world. War is to be considered a blessing for the empire, because for the soldiers they get better rations, and for those at home it open up room within the housing projects. History How did the Tril Empire became this way well it's quite simple, a plague came in and the old empire issue a law that made the Trils outbreed the speed it can kill, it worked and we won. The problem is that it took so long to win that it became ingrain in the culture, Eventually the Tril overpopulate the old empire and became unstable resulting in the Tril overthrowing the old one to re-institute the new empire to ensure survival. this angered the kingdom of the north who gave up after realize the Trils out populate the death rate! All this chaos made the Tril empire sort of stagnant a bit before ot became what it is now. Economic The entire economy is under control of the Tril government, there is no such thing as a official currency of Tril because the people are paid in rations. Resources are constantly strained so every single thing right down to spect of rope hair is under control of the empire! Government Despite having central leadership in the form of a selected grown emperor the administration, it could quite possibly be known as the most confusing and inefficient administration that ever existed. Theres the myriad of noble houses that exist each with a specific field they control in the administration however due to confusion between the overlapping nature houses and the ambiguity of the house power there exist a specific class called Adjudicators whose entire job to dedicate to the nobles what they can and cannot do. Population The Tril population is a strange one for one your average Tril citizen pumps out more children than any other nation, this leads to the constant overpopulation issue the Tril have. The Tril live in tight places, eat rationed food and enjoy the labour they share. A Tril citizen pastimes include sleeping, listening to Tril approved preachers/Entertainers and engaging activities in the designated reproduction house. The Tril has three different kind of people, Highborn who are the nobles, surfacers who are your surface living citizens, and deep dwellers who are tril who may have never seen the sun inside the deep and cavernous underground of the cities. The looks of an average tril surface citizen is short brown hair, blue eyes, grey skinned individual said individuals are always skinny and lanky. While the Deep Dwellers have the lightest skin of all, but are the shortest of the Tril people and have the biggest eyes, they often time have a lighter shade of brown and blue eyes. Highborn has the darkest complexion of the Tril due to the amount of sunlight they receive comparatively, they are the tallest out of and look the most healthy out the rest. Citizens From Birth All Tril citizens are taken from birth from the designated birther, from there they will be raised in the nurseries before being passed off to designated education facilities that teach Tril the wonders of the empire and how live somewhat in the Tril Empire. Land Conversion The Tril Government has two kinds of land conversion Trilifcation and Toxification. Trilification is the land conversion the Tril does to all owned territory, that is expected to be a part of the empire, the process is complete removal of all forests, animals, and non-stone buildings. Once that is done the Tril will establish cities of stone in addition all land is turned into farmland, or other mines if there are valuable material there. once the city is establish if possible the Tril will begin to dig into the ground underneath the city to expand it allowing more population to grow, in addition to this the Tril will also dig down underneath the farm fields to create fields of fungus crops. Toxification on the other hand is an extreme version of slash and burn, Through the use of tar the Tril empire renders the above ground deadly to the growth of crops and the land becomes highly flammable, that water becomes polluted and the land becomes an hellscape. however it should be noted that the underground if it exists will not be affected. The Tril will do this to remove the want of the land for the land is now useless to everyone except Tril and the war is useless for the invading force. Tril does not like to do this in their own territory because it cuts away at crop production limiting it to the underground fungus. Military Doctrines The Tril have three different doctrines for different situations the trill army each one plays a specific role in how the tril empire would fight and they are as listed below. # Mass Assault - This is the the Tril's offensive combat doctrine, it focuses on the use of the Tril manpower to overwhelm the enemy along with continuous streams of supplies and soldiers to the front the Tril knows they can out breed the war as such they will fight with streams of soldiers eroding the defenses like a tide. # The Trenched Line- This is the Tri's defensive combat doctrine, it dictates the use of trenches for both defense and offensive combat, this was designed to combat highly mobile enemies by changing how the war is fought to better suit the Tril's needs. With each line the Tril pushes a New trench will be created, and through this process the Tril can retreat back to a previous trench of which will be filled with fresh recruits ready to counter attack. # War Without a Front- There are times for when the Tril have to fight a force on the other side of europe without a proper supply line nor a direct access to the empire. This is the doctrine for that, this doctrine focuses around ambushes, disruption, and seizing supplies to keep the fight up. The fight can and will be continued by Tril acts of smuggling of men and arms into the enemy territory. Land Army The Tril Empire military force is comprised of only a variety of units which will be listed below and described. # Spearman- The backbone of the military force they are cheap mass amount of soldiers given a single spear and a padded cloak, often times they are barely trained. # Crossbowman- The standard Tril range unit, it is cheap to make and easy to train and as such serve the practical role of pumping bolts into the opposition. # Axemen- This is a rarely used kind of soldier, they use a bigass axe to chop away at people their goal is to break the away shields.. # Wrestlers- Charging into battles unarmed and unarmored are the wrestlers, their goal is simple grab and pin enemy forces so they will get pierced by a crossbowman or a Spearman. # Seigeman- Those who operate and handle possible siege machinery the Tril may have captured often times they don't know how to work it and use it by ear. # Irregulars- Those who often times fall into an non descript category they are often time specialist in fighting in guerrilla style wars. # Torchers- These are Trils that go into battle with a torch light on their back and with clay jars fill with flamable oils and a cloth drench with the oils, the light and throw these jars into the ranks of the lines. # Fanatics of Fire- These here are Suicidal Tril who charge the enemy ranks while on fire and covered in flammable oils and with clay jars of said oils to spread it around upon breaking. Navy The Tril navy is just basically transport ships designed to move across a river not a sea.